The Kero who called Suppi
by Nightglider-star
Summary: Sakura punished Kero for ruining her beautiful kitchen by sending him to the Hiiragizawa's much to Kero's horror, there he finds that Suppi's life isn't so ammusing to him as he had thought when he finds himself being chased after by the EVIL Nakuru!


SKY: Hello everyone I'm back! This is my latest story so I hope you would love it! If not, don't hesitate to flame!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters in this fic, they are owned by CLAMP! I repeat, I don't own' em!  
  
THE MESS  
  
"KKKEEEEEERRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Cried Sakura indignantly, as she faced her once sparkling clean kitchen, thanks to her hard works and great efforts, turned in to a great big blob zone, thanks to her beloved guardian. Syaoran peeked an eye open as he felt his wife finished her world record high ear splitting scream, then removed his hand slowly, searching with his piercing sharp yes and magic senses for the culprit.  
  
His gaze rested to a tiny furry fabric making it's way quickly behind the living room television. He nudge Sakura and nodded towards the television. Sakura looked at it with blazing eyes, took out the strength card (is it a strength card or a strong card?) and murmured some words quietly that Syaoran could barely hear her.  
  
She quietly glided towards the television and picked it up easily with one hand, looking at a tiny yellow figure who sat crouched in a corner, head buried in it's tiny arms.  
  
"Kero."  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!!" Kero jumped, startled at his mistress cold, yet calm and collective voice. He looked at her with puppy dogs eyes and added a whimper for extra effects.  
  
"Sakura you wouldn't balieve hat happened!" he cried suddenly when he felt that his expression didn't worked.  
  
"Oh really?" asked Sakura as she tossed the television to Syaoran who nearly collapsed with the huge weight, "Care to tell me about it?"  
  
"Well.There was this huge, monstrous with, with sharp, yeah and she had pimples all over and, and she was sooooo ugly I bet she could win the most ugliest witch in the entire world contest!" he cried, waving his hand, trying to look truthful.  
  
"Oh?" said Sakura, one eyebrow raised elegantly. Behind her Syaoran struggled to balance himself with the TV.  
  
"Yeah! And she was sooooooo fat and she had a ghost with him too and he was huge" Kero fell back as he tried to indicate how huge the ghost was.  
  
"Kero." Sakura sighed.  
  
"But Sakura I'm telling the truth!" Kero protested  
  
"Sakura.ah.a little help here." said Syaoran  
  
"Just a minuet," said Sakura not taking her eyes off of Kero.  
  
"And when the ghost and the ugly witch were about the attack me, I was able to transform and then I punched them and WHACK! THEY go towards the wall that they almost broke it and they I gave them a punch and a kick and the left and the right and I zapped them with my lazer eyes and then I gave them my best karate kick and they flew around over the kitchen and then they called out to their leader because they were bleeding so bad and then their master came and and I bet you would never balieve who their master was!"  
  
"Oh, I wonder who." said Sakura pretending to look thoughtful  
  
"SPENIAL SUN!" Kero cried, flinging his arms around in panic  
  
"No.Really?" asked Sakura pretending to look shocked  
  
"Yeah, you should have seen her ugly black face. Those fangs could bite my head off easily, but luckily I was stronger and-"  
  
"Kero," Sakura interrupted.  
  
"And then I give a this and a that and a kick and she went FLYING to the kitchen and then I gave her a KARATE CHOP and then CLASH!"  
  
CLASH!  
  
Sakura and Kero both looked back startled and saw Syaoran sweat-dropping at a broken brand new television.  
  
"Guess I'll have to go and buy a new one huh?" sighed Syaoran "Sakura, why don't you seal that stuffed animal back in it's book, he's nothing but trouble anyway."  
  
"WHY YOU BRAT! HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME AND MY POWERS YOU YOU PEA BRAIN!!!"  
  
"Why you little-"  
  
Sakura sighed as she saw her husband and guardian beast engage in another raging battle that will definitely bring the house upside down. She walked in o what once could be called kitchen and called the Hiiragizawa mension. "Moshi Moshi, Akizuki-san? Hai, watashi wa Sakura desu-" (Hello, Akizuki- san? Yes this is Sakura-" (Sky: I don't know if that's how you say it so correct me if I'm wrong.)  
  
Sakura cringed as an annoying high pitch yell erupted from the phone.  
  
"Hai, it's nice to talk to you too Akizuki-san, is Tomoyo-chan there?"  
  
Another high pitch voice that caused Syaoran and Kero to break up their fight and rush to see if Sakura was ok.  
  
They found Sakura standing with the support of the kitchen counter, her eyes swirling in dizziness.  
  
"Sakura, daijobu?" asked Syaoran with concern as he helped his wife to a chair.  
  
"Hai, Akizuki-san just went to call Tomoyo-chan!" said Sakura with a sweatdrop.  
  
Sky: Sorry for such a small chapter, but I promise to make the next one bigger! Please review! PS: DO ANYONE KNOW WHO WROTE THE JADE RAVEN STORY IN THE PPG? I'VE BEEN TRYING TO FIND IT BUT CAN'T! ALSO THE PIG IN A WIG IF HARRY POTTER! WRITER'S PLEASE REPORT IF U DO! 


End file.
